Legends Are Real: Even His
by The Anonymous J
Summary: You've read the stories where the OC goes to Hyrule, but this time Link comes to Earth...in my room. Wonder why, and what's gonna happen? Well, read and find out! Rated for mild language. First chapter does not have any.


**Main Title**: Legends Are Real: Even His  
**Chapter Title**: Prologue/A Link to My Room  
**Author**: Juse Box  
**Pairing**: LinkOC  
**Genre**: Romance/maybe Humor  
**Rating**: M for language  
**Point of Views (POVs)**: Valleri, Link, and no POVs****

_**.:LINK:.:LINK:.:LINK:.**_****

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Zelda_ games or any of its characters, any music I don't put a my name by, or GameCube. I am not claiming my story will be good. (That last part was for a future note in this chapter in the first paragraph!) Any other things ought to be obvious that I do not own them.

_**.:LINK:.:LINK:.:LINK:.**_

**Summary**: You've read the stories where the OC goes to Hyrule, but this time Link comes to Earth...in my room. Wonder why, and what's gonna happen? Well, read and find out!

**Full Summary**: Everyone has written stories about how we go to Hyrule. I have read some of them. However, this is totally turned around. Instead of me reading stories about "me" going to Hyrule and falling in love with Link, Link comes to Earth. Why he is here, I have no clue, but I hope it is not bad. I THINK he was sent to me so I could take care of him, and possibly and hopefully fall in love with the guy I am destined to be with. I hope that that guy is Link.

_**.:LINK:.:LINK:.:LINK:.**_

.:LEGENDS ARE REAL: EVEN HIS:.

.:Prologue:.

_**.:LINK:.:LINK:.:LINK:.**_

Valleri Kolton Rusbridge is 21. She lives on her own at 1807 Fernald Point Ln. in Santa Barbara - Montecito, California, 93108. She does not go to college or have a job. Her style is somewhat random-like her personality. It just depends on her mood.

Her parents are rich and live in Italy. So naturally, she is rich and lives halfway around the world away from them.

**(AN: To view this home go to www(dot)santabarbarahomesandland(dot)com, click on search MLS listings, Advanced Search, and search for the address.)**

_**.:LINK:.:LINK:.:LINK:.**_

.:A Link to My Room:.

_**.:LINK:.:LINK:.:LINK:.**_

I'm sitting in my room on my laptop, trying to find a decent Link/OC story to read. There are plenty of _Zelda_ fans out there, but there aren't enough good writers. They have great story ideas that probably play out really well in their minds, but they just don't have a writer's hand. I sigh, close the internet window, and shut down my laptop.

I walk over to the window to look at the stormy clouds. However, when I look outside, I am reminded of the Twilight World of _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_ without the small black orbs of evil twilight floating towards the sky. This gets me in the mood to play the GameCube game.

I turn my TV on, push the input button on the remote and select AV 2. I walk over to my Wii, making that the GameCube version's box is the one out of its place on the shelf of games. I grab the wireless GameCube controller while turning the machine on. As luck would have it, the power goes out with a strike of lightning and a roar of thunder.

"Come on!" I yell in frustration. As if the Goddesses of Hyrule themselves hear me, the power comes back on. Of course, nothing can be completely easy. The TV and game were turned off again.

I stand up, and when I take a step towards the nightstand to get the remote, I notice in the reflection of the TV screen that someone is sitting behind me.

"AHH!" I scream and spin around to see a guy about my age dressed like Link; with ears and weapons like his.

He's not moving...well, except his chest. It slowly and shakily rises up and down as he struggles to breathe in his unconscious state.

"Oh my Gods and Goddesses," I whisper.

**(AN: You can say "Oh my God/Gods/Goddess/Goddesses/goodness/etc." if you like.)**

I walk over and squat down beside him. I pat his cheeks for a response, but I don't get one.

"Hmm. Let's get you comfortable." I say to him, whether or not he can hear me.

I remove his weapons carefully and set them in a spare room. Next, I remove his belt, sash, gloves, cap, and boots. I put his boots next to my bedroom door. I hang his belt, sash, and cap on the doorknob. I place his gloves on the nightstand.

"If you wake while I'm doing this, don't freak out," I plead with him.

I begin to lift him up, but I can't get him more than an inch or two off the ground. He begins to stir into consciousness.

"Hey," I greet softly as I squat down next to him again. "Are you strong enough to lift up?" I ask him softly. He helps me lift him up on my bed, and them he passes out again. I give him a small smile even if he can't see me.

I take off his tights and slip some boxers on him before I see anything, to avoid some uncomfortable and awkward situations in the future. I remove his tunic and undershirt, fold them up, and place them on top of my closed laptop on my computer desk. I replace his gloves on the computer desk; on top of his clothes.

A thought comes to my mind, _Holy shit. Link is in my room; he's in my bed._ I then add as an afterthought, _He's even cuter in person_. I notice a small cut on his lower mid-section. It trails under his boxers. I flip the band of his boxers to see it doesn't go any farther. I sigh, _No future awkward moments_.

I walk into my connecting bathroom and grab the peroxide, anti-biotic ointment, a Q-tip, a cotton ball, a warm wet wash cloth, and a box of steri-strips. I walk back into the bedroom and find him sitting up and looking around frantically.

"Hey," I grab his attention. He looks at me confused. "It's okay. I think the three Goddesses sent you to me in my world," I explain.

He starts to get up while looking around, but I stop him.

"Whoa, whoa! No, you should rest, Link." He looks at me shocked.

"How do you know my name?" he asks with a lost expression of confusion. "And the Goddesses?" he adds.

"It's...complicated," I try to avoid these questions. "Why don't we get you cleaned up."

I walk over to him with the items that I retrieved from the bathroom. I make him lay back down and grab the wet wash cloth. I begin to clean any blood, dirt, and sweat that I see. He just stares at me in what appears to be affection to me. When I finish, I grab the peroxide and the cotton ball. I hold the cotton ball on the opening of the peroxide bottle and quickly tip the bottle to moisten the cotton with its odorous liquid.

"This will probably sting," I say to him before I dab it on his cuts and scrapes. His body flinches a bit. "Sorry," I say automatically.

I grab the anti-biotic ointment and the Q-tip. I lightly squeeze the tube and place its gooey substance on one end of the Q-tip. I gently smear the ointment on the cuts and scrapes. At last, I open the box of steri-strips and put two on the big cut that trails under the waistband of his boxers.

"All right, I'm done." I walk back into the bathroom and put the things up. I enter the bedroom once more to see Link searching my room for his belongings. "Link, I think you should lay down," I say urgently with concern.

"I'm fine," he says nonchalantly in that sexy deep voice of his. He continues on his quest.

"Then why are you using my furniture to keep you up." He looks at my stern face and looks down ashamed. _I guess being a hero causes you to feel shame when someone notices your weak state_. I smile at him and help him back into my bed. "Your stuff is in the next room, and your clothes are over there," I point to my laptop, "and over there." I point to the door. He relaxes and lays back down.

"Where exactly am I?" I turn and look at him.

"Earth," I reply. _Please don't ask anymore_. _Just take that_.

"Earth?" he asks getting even more confused as well as intrigued.


End file.
